Faith of a Child
by LilPK
Summary: Tom Riddle has a bit of a different family history, in fact he has a little brother who he soon discovers and takes into his care. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sometimes you want to be like everybody else, sometimes you wish you were more naïve, sometimes you wish it would all just stop so you wouldn't have to keep wishing.**_

Chapter 1

It was a cold bitter night. The wind howled and caused trees to bang against shuttered windows making the little children with in cry for their parents. The moon was bright and like a ghostly galleon when it slipped behind the clouds. It shed small rays upon the ground revealing a figure walking up the road towards the mysterious Riddle Manor that sat on the hill in Little Hangleton overlooking the old graveyard. The strange figure seemed to disappear at the gate, but then reappear on the steps of the house.

He did not raise a hand to knock, but waved his hand over the knob then entered. His foot steps were soft and a hood covered his features. He slipped through the house with out a sound and made his way towards the living room were sounds of laughter could be heard.

There were no servants, all of them having gone home, only the old gardener remained, but he was sleeping in his room.

He opened the door very softly and gazed into the room. There they were.

They sat talking and sipping tea chatting about the day.

He felt anger boil in his veins and a sadistic smirk trailed across his lips.

He opened the door all the way and stood there; the younger man saw him first and jumped to his feet. The other three turned.

"Whoever you are, you better get out before I call the police." Said the man his brown eyes dark and his black hair combed back.

The boy or man for he seemed to be both just smirked. He turned to the women.

"I'm disappointed mother, don't you remember me."

The women gasped and her hand covered her mouth while her eyes widened in horror. She gasped out a name.

"Tom."

Tom smiled. "So you do remember your son."

He turned to the elderly couple. "I don't think we've met though, grandparents." He then turned to the man. "And you must be my squib father, what a pleasure to finally meet you. You may not know it, but I have been looking forward to this day for many years."

Tom brandished his wand and pointed it at Tom SR.

"Tom NO!" Begged his mother.

"Your sympathy comes to late mother, you abandoned me, and you abandoned magic for this,.. this **squib**! You left me in an orphanage to rot!" He turned swiftly and shouted off a curse as the elder Riddle jumped at him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"NO!" Screamed Merope.

Old Mrs. Riddle screamed and wailed, but ceased to make a sound after Tom silenced her with a cutting curse and she fell dead.

Tom then turned to his father, his grandmother's blood from her slit throat dripping down his own face.

Tom Sr. stared at him in horror too shocked to move a muscle.

"Crucio!" Tom Sr. fell to the ground screaming in agony and convulsing, Merope suddenly leaped to her feet and dashed out the door. Tom smiled and began to pursue her leaving his father on the ground choking to death on his own blood while he tried to scream.

Tom laughed and chased her, she wasn't too far ahead, but he was enjoying him self and was disappointed that it would end so soon.

She ran in to a room on the second floor and shut and locked the door.

Tom just smiled from outside the door.

"Oh mother, do you really think you can hide that easily." He swished his wand in an arching motion and the door burst in to pieces, he walked through the now empty doorway and was surprised to find his mother there waiting.

He raised his wand, then stopped, what was that sound.

Meropes eyes widened and she fell to her knees before a door.

"Please Tom, I know we deserved this, kill me, but spare him, he has done nothing, please Tom, not him!" She wailed.

Tom frowned and shoved her aside entering the room.

Inside it was a nursery decorated in light blues and yellows with toys of all sorts scattered about. In the middle of the room was a crib with a toddler inside who was standing while holding the side of the crib. It was a boy that much was clear from the blue footy pajamas, and he had curly black hair and green eyes identical to Tom's.

The toddler stared at him, before seeing something behind him that interested him more; he smiled and lifted up his arms.

"Ma ma!"

Tom turned, a shot ran through the house and Tom stumbled back a burning searing pain on the side of his head, he roared and shouted a curse.

"Reducto!"

Merope dropped the pistol her splattered remains marking the wall.

The toddler began to cry.

Tom muttered a curse and held a hand to his head, it had only been grazed, but it was bleeding.

He said a spell and the wound was bandaged, he heard sniffling and turned to the toddler who had now stopped crying. His eyes were bright and big still confused as to what was going on.

Tom stepped forward and was shocked when the babe raised his arms to be picked up. Tom gently lifted him from the crib and held him in his arms, they stared at each other for a moment before the child snuggled up to him and laid his head on Tom's shoulder.

Tom glanced around; he gently placed the toddler back in the crib. The baby didn't so much as flutter an eyelash. Tom stared him for a moment and raised his wand, then stopped and lowered it. He turned away from the crib and glanced down at what was left of his mothers dead body, quickly he levitated the remains down to the living room with the other bodies and then began to search the house for any valuables, he took everything and anything of value stowing it in a feather weight bottomless bag, any pictures he found of the baby he kept, but he burned the rest. While searching through the Riddle safe he found the birth certificate.

Alexander Riddle.

Well the child now had a name.

Tom left the nursery for last; he stared at the child for a few minutes before slowly starting to gather all of the things in the room in his bag except the crib. He then hesitantly, but gently gathered Alexander in his arms wrapping him in on of the warm comforters that lined the crib and then crept out of the house.

He glanced back at the house and made sure the door was left open before he disappeared after whispering a word and clutching a chain around his neck.

He appeared in the chamber of secrets underneath Hogwarts and removed all of the contents of his bag leaving only what had been in the nursery. He laid Alexander on the over stuffed chair by the fire place and pulled off his blood splattered cloak to reveal his Hogwarts uniform, he unwrapped the bandages around his head and went in to the bathroom to clean it and wash away the blood that spotted his face.

He had discovered that the chamber of secrets had many rooms, this was one of the three bedrooms, but was the master bedroom.

Tom took some potions from the medicine cabinet and downed them, the light wound on his head began to heal and all that was left was a light scab which he covered easily with his hair.

He left the bathroom to find Alex alert and sitting in the chair, Tom felt a smile tug at his usually strait lips. Alex smiled at him and raised his arms so Tom picked him up liking the feel trust that the child placed in him.

A light growl from Alex stomach let Tom know what the toddler wanted; he realized that it was most likely early morning. Thank Merlin it was a Saturday so no one in their right mind would be up at six.

Tom cast an invisibility charm on Alex, and it thankfully worked since he was still very small. Tom then took him by the hand which he had taken before he cast the spell and hugged Alex to him self apparating both of them up to the kitchens. A wonderful advantage to being an heir. He could apparate almost anywhere in the castle.

He ordered the house elves to bring him some breakfast and small slices of fresh fruit which was quickly brought to him. He placed the still invisible Alex in his lap and placed the plate of fruit in front of him, he found it slightly amusing to watch the food move in thin air for a moment then disappear.

The door suddenly opened and Tom took Alex hands holding them under the table with his own, he cursed in every language he knew when Professor Dumbledore came in.

Albus eyes widened upon seeing him then brightened.

"Tom, you're up very early this morning."

Tom nodded a cold mask of indifference having come over his features; he suddenly felt icy dread in his stomach. What if Alex spoke? It seemed as if fate decided to take a nasty twist at that moment.

Alex spoke.

**RIDDLE**

**I have a tendency to delete my stories at odd times so be warned. I also rarely if ever update and have so far never finished a story so if any one wants to write a story with this plotline go right ahead, but let me know so I can read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yummy."

Tom felt, fear shoot through him.

Albus was suddenly staring at his lap a lot closer, his eyes were narrowed.

"Tom, why is there a child in your lap."

Tom had to refrain from scowling, he wordlessly removed the invisible charm and released Alex hands allowing him to go back to his fruit. His mind was turning quickly wondering how he would get out of this one.

"Is he yours." Said Albus in wonder.

Tom could have kissed Albus right then, he ducked his head and used years of experience to act the part of a very young single father. He shakily nodded.

"She wanted to give him up, her family was taking care of him till now, but money got tight, and I didn't want to lose him Professor, I don't want him to grow up an orphan like me thinking his dad had abandoned him!" Tom silently cheered him self on as he made tears gather in his eyes.

Albus sighed. "Tom, you are far too young to have this sort of responsibility."

Tom quickly looked up. "I only have one more year of school Professor and then I can get a job and I'm sure I could rent a place with a friend."

Albus looked saddened. "Tom, you should take him back to his mother. This should be a decision between the two of you and your guardians."

Tom slowly nodded. "Yes sir, but … is it alright if maybe just for today he stays with me."

Albus looked thoughtful. "I'll ask the headmaster Tom, but I don't see why not." Albus bid him farewell and then left.

Tom glanced down at Alex who was now finished his fruit and quiet happily watching the house elves.

"Well I suppose I should find a place to keep you shouldn't I."

Alex laughed and clapped as he watched a house elf disappear with a pop.

**RIDDLE**

Tom took some of the clothes from the bag and dressed Alex in black pants white button up shirt and light blue jumper. He looked him over with a critical eye and made sure not even a hair was out of place.

"If your going to be my son you best dress the part so I can salvage at least some of my reputation." Alex just smiled at him sweetly.

Tom lifted him in to his arms and headed for the Slytherin common room . Barely any one was up, but there were a few tired faces.. They looked at him with surprise. It was well known in the Slytherin house that Tom was not to be messed with very few even dared to talk to him, so it was quiet a surprise to see him enter the common room with a young toddler in his arms. Tom glared at them all , but one girl approached him.

"Tom, I wasn't aware that you had a brother."

Tom's features were cool.

"Tonya, would you mind stepping outside with me for a minute." Said Tom.

Tonya picked up her bag and followed Tom outside where listening ears could not hear them. Tom put Alex down and let him run around for a bit but he never wandered too far.

"I need to find a family to watch him while I'm at school. I'll make sure all his expenses are paid for, all that will be required of them is to watch him and see that he is well taken care of."

Tonya nodded. "May I ask where he came from?"

Tom glanced at her. "You where correct in your first guess. He is my brother. I was not aware that I had a brother until today. He's only three though so I thought it best if I posed as his father at the moment so I would have more of a legal claim on him. The school will not allow me to keep him here though. "Tom turned to Tonya.

"You will take care of this Tonya, I need a family by the end of the day."

Tonya nodded. "It will be hard, but I'm sure a suitable family will be found. I already have a few in mind."

Tom nodded and turned away from her dismissing her, she headed back to the castle while Tom turned his attention to Alex.

Alex attention had been captured by the lake which he had begin to approach, Tom watched him carefully wary of him falling in. His eyes widened when suddenly a mermaid surfaced from the lake.

Alex laughed and crouched by the side of the lake patting the water with his hand happily. The mermaid gentle patted the water as well and seemed to smile at Alex if it is possible for a mermaid to smile.

Alex and the mermaid continued to splash water at each other until Tom stepped forward, Alex turned around and the mermaid disappeared beneath the lake surface.

Alex smiled at him and stood up walking his way towards Tom who picked him up not minding the now wet clothes.

Tom took a wif of him and grimaced, lake water was unfortunately not the most pleasant smell.

Tom went back to His dorm and began to give Alex a bath. Alex seemed to enjoy the water very much and Tom added a few magical bath toys that he conjured easily. He made sure the water was not to hot or cold then leaned back and let Alex play for a bit. The door opened.

A boy stuck his head in. His eyes widened. " So it's true, you have a son!"

Tom frowned at him. "So it's around the school already."

The boy nodded. "The headmaster announced it just a few minutes ago at breakfast."

Tom nodded and stood up, he plucked Alex from the tub and wrapped him in one of the many large towels then carried him out of the bathroom. He nodded to some clothes on the dresser and the boy quickly brought them to him. Tom dressed Alex in gray pants with a shirt and green jumper. He rubbed his head with the towel making sure his hair was as dry as possible, but then using the dampness to comb Alex hair back.

He turned to the boy.

"Lucius Malfoy, a 3rd year."

Lucius nodded and quickly straightening, he knew about Riddle. The rumors going around the school said Grindwalde had made Riddle his heir. Lucius own parents who where supporters of Grindwald had told him that they had seen Riddle with their master.

Tanya entered the room. Slytherins were not required to stay out of the other sex's dorms, they were not stupid enough to sleep with some one their parents would not approve of or allow them to marry.

Tanya bowed her head and gave a slight bob of a curtsy to Tom before rising and meeting his gaze.

His eyes flickered to Lucius for a moment.

"You may go Lucius." Said Tom holding Alex in his lap.

Lucius bowed and left.

Tanya got right to business. " The Malfoys are a good choice, there are also the Blacks although one of their sons was sorted in to Gryffindor this year. The Snapes are also a choice. The Zambini's are a good choice, but have remained neutral through every war. I considered my own family, but that would be up to you. The Lestranges, Flints, the Macnairs, but there daughter is a bit annoying. The Carrows, Crouchs, Dolohovs, Nott's, Rosiers, and the Wilkes. All of them have a good supply of money and are loyal to Grindwald. They would be willing to take Alex into their home and care for him."

Tom nodded and took the list that Tanya handed him. "Well lets start on the background research."

Alex played on the ground with some toys Tom had charmed and conjured for him while Tanya and Alex went through the list eliminating names slowly one by one until they finally decided.

**RIDDLE**

**Hope you liked it, please review! Recommendations are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The Blacks." Said Tom finally.

"Mrs. Black has raised two fine boys and while Sirius may renounce his families views on pure blood he will more then likely become fond of Alex which would be use full later as I have no doubt Dumbledore will try to recruit Sirius and his Gyrffindor friends. They are a powerful group, even if they don't realize it yet. Having Alex friends with Sirius would perhaps sway him and his Gryffindor friends to our favor. Regulus would be a good role model as well as a good body guard. I have no doubt that the Blacks will be the best choice. It will also allow Alex a chance to mix with the pure bloods of influence with all the other Blacks. Call the Black family and inform them I will be arriving with Alex tonight."

Tonya nodded and gave a bow then quietly left.

Alex had fallen asleep leaning against Tom's leg. Tom picked him up gently waking him and headed down to the slytherin common room.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa, get your sister and meet me in the abandoned bathroom."

The two girls nodded and quickly did as they were told.

"Tonight I will be placing my brother in the car of your Aunt Mrs. Black, I expect you to look out for him and see that Sirius and he get along. You will also make sure that Sirius is made unaware of my relation to Alex. Do you understand."

The three girls nodded quickly.

"Very well, now I need you to go to Hogsmeade and buy what ever things Alex may need now that he will be in your family."

The three girls nodded and bowed then quickly left all in a titter over all the preciouse baby things they would need to buy.

Tom smiled down at Alex.

"Don't worry, I'm taking care of you."

**RIDDLE**

4 years later….

Alex rushed up to the house, his clothes were wrinkled and torn in a few places and dirt covered him, but he didn't care. Sirius and Regulus where home!

He rushed in to the entrance hall and spotted Regulus sitting on the steps.

"Reggie!"

Regulus caught the dirty boy and smiled at him. "Better not let mother catch you looking like that Alex."

Alex grinned and looked around eagerly. "Where's Sirius?"

Regulus face became strained. "He's with mother right now Alex, you're not to disturb them."

Alex frowned, he hated it when any one called him Alex, Regulus only called him that when he was worried.

A door slammed waking up an entire hall of portraits, Regulus and Alex looked up the stairs.

Sirius passed the staircase his face red and a white handprint could be seen across his cheek. Alex made to go to him, but Regulus caught his arm and shook his head.

"You should go to your room Alex, Sirius and I dropped some presents off for you in there."

Alex nodded, but there was no excitement as he headed to his room.

True to his word there were presents there.

Some Butterbear and Chocolate Frogs Sirius as well as some new books from Regulus.

Alex slipped out of his room and tiptoed in to Sirius room, he stood silently at the door staring as Sirius moved around the room wildly grabbing clothes and flinging them into a bag.

Alex eyes widened. "Sirius?" He asked fearfully.

Sirius turned to him, the handprint was fading, but could still be seen.

Alex's eyes began to water and he wasn't even sure why, Sirius instantly rushed forward and took him in his arms.

"Oh Alex, it's alright, I'm not mad at you."

Alex was now crying against Sirius shoulder while Sirius held him.

Sirius sighed and picked Alex up carrying him over to the bed and sitting down with him in his lap.

Sirius pressed a clean hankie to Alex's face dabbing at the tears.

"Dry your eyes Alex, its alright."

Alex finally got his breath back.

"Your leaving!"

Sirius looked away from him.

"Please don't leave Sirius, please!" Begged Alex.

Sirius stood up setting Alex on the bed.

"I can't stay here Alex, If I stay mother will force me to do something I don't want to do."

Alex scrambled to his feet. "I can talk to mother Sirius, she won't do anything I don't want her to." Said Alex.

Sirius gave a faint smile. "Not this time Alex."

Alex's eyes began to fill with tears again.

Sirius sighed. "Now Alex, enough of that. Your almost seven, much to old to be crying over me. Chin up, I'll be in a good place. The Potters have offered me their home, I'll be as happy as a clam with James."

Alex brushed the tears form his eyes

"I'll get to see you then."

Sirius winced, he pulled Alex in to his arms. "I want you to listen Alex and listen good, I love you like my own brother and don't let any one else tell you other wise, but I've been told to do something I can't do. Some day people will tell you that I've betrayed you, but I haven't. If you see me after today you won't be able to talk to me or I to you. I'm sorry Alex."

Sirius pulled away, his eyes were red rimmed. "You'd best get to bed now Alex."

Alex nodded and began to leave then turned and hugged Sirius tightly. Sirius passed a hand through Alex's black hair. "I'd die for you Alex, remember that. Now go."

Alex left the room and never looked back.

The next morning Sirius was gone and his name was burned from the black family tree.

**RIDDLE**

Tom stepped in to the house were Mrs. Black was waiting.

"Where is he."

"The stables."

The Stabled had become Alex's favorite place to hide when he was upset, it was where they would always find him.

Tom stepped inside the building and glanced around, he easily made his way up to the loft and found Alex there fiddling with some hay.

Alex looked up at him then back at his hay.

"Are you mad at me." Asked Tom.

"You sent Sirius away, mother wouldn't have done it in less you told her to."

Tom sighed and glided into a crouched position beside Alex.

"There is a war going on Alex, and Sirius allegiances were not with us."

Tom sighed and reached forward and pulled a resisting Alex into his arms. "What do I always tell you Alex."

Alex sniffled. "You know best and anything that you do is only to keep me safe." Recited Alex.

Tom smiled. "Very good, now I believe that Mrs. Black has supper waiting for you back at the house."

Tom stood and gave Alex a nudge towards the house, Tom watched him carefully as he slowly made his way back up to the house where Mrs. Black was waiting for him.

Tom straightened his jacket and glanced about the stable before leaving at a quicker pace and disappearing as soon as he got outside of the apparition wards.

He arrived outside of a vast manor and easily passed through the wards and entered, guards where stationed at the doors but they knew to let him past.

He walked into the study where he knew Grindwalde was waiting for him.

As usual the bulk of a man was pouring over maps and strategizing with his elite, he looked up as Tom entered and nodded.

"We are almost ready, soon we will lay siege upon the ministry building and tear them apart."

Tom nodded.

"Our army is ready, we attack tomorrow."

**RRRRRR**

Tom stumbled into the Black entrance hall, his clothing singed and smoking while debris and blood clung to him. He caught him self before he fell and called out.

"Mrs. Black!"

Lady Black rushed into the room having already been noticed by the house elves of his presence.

"What happened!"

Mrs. Black helped Tom to a seat.

Tom gasped for air. "Quickly, put up your strongest wards, Grindwalde is dead, and no doubt they will soon try to raid pureblood homes, I will tell you more later, but first the wards."

Mrs. Black nodded and quickly went to the front door, she took the black dagger from its place beside the door and ran it across her palm splitting the skin so the blood seeped out.

She pressed the bleeding hand to the door and began to chant.

"Cruor of vetus spille en pugna erigo tutela ut porro ha kepe nos tutus. Congelo nostrum porta obviam nostrum inimicus quod servo nos tutus profundus intus."

The great Black manor shuddered before seeming to exhale then all was quiet.

Mrs. Black quickly healed her cut and turned to Tom.

"What happened."

Tom took a breath and quickly relayed the story.

"Grindwalde was a fool to think we could take Hogwarts so early, but he was to blinded by his pride to see, we attacked and he dueled with Dumbledore and was defeated causing many of us to run in fear or be slaughtered. Many of the Auroras are now raiding dark supports and purebloods houses."

Mrs. Black slowly took a seat thinking of what he had said. "So you are now the Dark Lord, you were Grindwalde's heir."

Tom smirked. "Yes, and when these raids end we will regroup and hit back ten times worse then Grindwalde, my name will be so feared that no one will dare speak it. In fact I have a little trick to make sure of it."

A cruel smile crept over Mrs. Blacks face. "I knew you would be one of the greatest Dark Lords the moment I met you."

Tom smirked. "But until we can make our move we should make plans."

Mrs. Black nodded. "I will write to all our friends and tell them."

Tom nodded. "They won't be expecting a come back this quickly, perhaps it will send them it to such disarray that they will destroy them selves, Gryffindors do have a terrible habit of jumping to conclusions with just a hint of a rumor."

**RRRRRRRR**

6 years later….

_**Shouts and yells, then a blast of noise. Silence lasts for a few seconds before there is another blast and then the sounds of a mother begging for her childs life then flashes of green light and screaming.**_

_**Then silence and green eyes with a red angry thunderbolt.**_

Alex jerked up from his bed, quickly he rushed from his room and down the stairs. Tom was their speaking to some one, they were dressed in black and the other person held a white mask.

Alex grabbed Tom's arm.

"Don't go Tom, not this time, please don't go!"

Tom caught unprepared quickly motioned for Lucius to leave, he then turned to Alex and gripped him by the shoulders.

"Was it another nightmare?"

Alex nodded and wrapped his arms around Tom's waist pressing his face tight against his chest.

"Please Tom, I know something bad will happen if you go. Don't go this time, please."

Tom soothingly rubbed Alex's back.

"Alex, I have to go, tonight is very important, I promise I'll be careful." Tom leaned back and pulled Alex away from his body. "I'll be back in the morning."

Tom turned to go, but Alex grabbed his wrist.

"Please Tom, he's only a baby."

Tom looked at him startled, before carefully crouching down to Alex's height for he had yet to reach his growth spurt.

"Alex I told you not to eavesdrop on my meetings, and there was a prophecy regarding this child. He would more then likely grow up and be a great hindrance to me. Now go back to bed."

"But-."

"No buts about it, go back to bed Alex, now."

"HE IS AN INNOCENT CHILD TOM! You can't just murder him!"

Tom grip on Alex tightened. "You don't understand, you too young to understand. Now go to bed. NOW!"

Tom shoved him towards the stairs and Alex barely caught him self on the banister.

Tom growled something under his breath then pulled open the door.

"Regulus! You're staying here."

Regulus entered the house and Tom departed, Alex looked up at Regulus with sadness in his eyes. "He shouldn't have gone Reggie, what he is doing is wrong."

Regulus sighed, he knew the tension between the brothers since Sirius departure had heightened by Tom's continuing rise, but he had hoped that Alex would come to understand what they were doing.

"Come on, lets go to bed."

Tears were begging to gather in Alex's eyes which was never a good sign.

"He isn't coming back this time Reggie, I know it."

Regulus sighed and quickly picked Alex up and carried him to bed.

That night Harry Potter became the-boy-who-lived and an orphan. But while most of the wizarding world rejoiced there were screams of anguish in at least one house were a young boy was also left an orphan.

**RIDDLE**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**16 years later….**

While the wizarding world was bemoaning the loss of Albus Dumbledore a figure appeared in the Department of Mysteries unseen. They stood before the veil.

"He has not fulfilled his promise, now give him back."

The veil seemed to jerk as if it had been slapped and then a body was spit out and landed on the floor. The figure turned over the body of Sirius Black.

They placed their hands over Sirius heart. "You said you would die for me Sirius, and until that pledge is fulfilled you will live."

With a gasp Sirius took in air and his heart began to beat, but the figure was gone.

**RIDDLE**

It was an amazing scene when a black grim like dog bounded into Hogwarts, all who knew who it was nearly fainted with shock. It was a happy reunion though, in light of the recent funeral, but when asked what happened all Sirius could say was…

"It was cold, and I felt like I was being smothered, and then it stopped. It felt like heat had flooded me from my toes to my head and I was lying in front of the veil."

"But how did you survive when so many others have not?" Asked McGonagall.

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know, I heard a voice, I thought, but… well I…."

McGonagall's raised a brow. "What?"

Sirius lowered his head and said in a whisper. "I thought I heard something about making a promise to die for some one and that I hadn't fulfilled it yet."

Hermione instantly was interested. "Well, … did you promise some one you would die for them?"

Sirius seemed to have to think for a moment before a slight flicker of recognition washed over his face. "It couldn't be but…. It would explain…He must be alive! That's the only way this could happen!"

"What?" Asked McGonagall.

Sirius glanced at Harry. "Dumbledore knew, I told him once I joined the Order, but he thought he was dead. You see Voldemort had a brother, a much younger brother who was raised by my mother. He looked like a Black and fit right in, but when I left home he was crying cause he thought it was his fault or something and well… I said I'd die for him. It just kind of happened, I was fifteen. I just wanted him to know I wouldn't turn on him no matter what my mother told him."

"But where is he?" Asked Harry.

Every one turned to him. "If Voldemort had a brother wouldn't he have tried to take revenge or try to start something while his brother was supposedly dead."

Sirius shook his head. "Alex wasn't like his brother, he was almost seven when I left, but there wasn't a mean bone in that boys body. He wasn't anything like his brother.

Hermione was already calculating the numbers. "So if he was seven when you left and you were fifteen, he would be…. twenty-nine now." Sirius nodded.

"But where is he?" Asked Ron.

McGonagall was flipping through a worn and frayed book. "This was Albus journal, and I seem to remember something that might relate to this, yes here it is.

'_Severus came back from his latest meeting, it would seem_

_That Tom is looking for something. He has had Severus _

_Make blood tracking potions and many other potions_

_Related to blood connections, but they have not _

_Worked. It would appear that he is searching for _

_Any family he may have left.'_

That's all it says, nothing more."

"That's why he thought Alex was dead, because Voldemort couldn't find him." Said Sirius.

"But now we know he isn't, so what do we do?" Said Harry.

"We find him." Every one turned to Hermione. "Think about it, this brother must be extremely powerful if he can hide from Snapes potions and he obviously doesn't support his brother. He could be our greatest allie."

"Wait a minute, first off we have no idea were to even start looking, second, if Snape couldn't find him what makes you think we could, and third, even if he doesn't support his brother he's still his brother." Said Sirius.

Hermione nodded slowly.

"But can we really do anything, but try to find him? He seems to be our only hope right now at finding a way under Voldemorts shields." Said Harry.

"But we still don't know how to find him." Said McGonagall.

There was silence then..

"Why can't we write a letter?" Said Ron, everyone turned and stared at him. He blushed, but continued. "Well owls seem to find every one so why not him."

Every one glanced at Hermione who shrugged. "It could work."

"Except." Everyone turned to Harry. "Lets use Fawkes, not an owl."

The phoenix trilled.

**RIDDLE**

In a burst of fire Fawkes appeared, and then squawked indignantly as he was frozen in place and entrapped in a golden cage.

"Well…that wasn't completely unexpected." A young face appeared outside the cage.

"You must Fawkes, the fire phoenix."

Fawkes made an indignant cluck with his beak.

"Sorry about the accommodations, but it was necessary." He snapped his fingers and the cage disappeared.

Fawkes immediately flew at the young man but was stopped a few inches in front of him.

"Now before you try to kill me lets see what you have to deliver."

Neatly he plucked the letter from her talons, as it touched his fingers it began to glow.

"Clever."

He disappeared with a pop along with Fawkes.

They reappeared in the secret quarters of the Order of the Pheonix, surrounded by order members.

Sirius gasped and started. "Alex?!"

The person turned and smiled at him. "Sirius, it's good to see you up and about."

Instantly all the wands were trained on him, except Sirius's, who had stepped forward to try and defend Alex.

"Wait! We didn't discuss this!"

"Well we didn't think it would work!" Said Hermione still startled.

Alex stepped out from behind Sirius. "Its all right Sirius, I'm perfectly fine."

He glanced around the room, than his gaze stopped on Harry.

He glanced at the scar for a moment then his met Harry's gaze. "I'm sorry… I asked him not to… but, …" He gave a faint yet very sad smile. " I never could tell him what to do."

He sighed and bowed his head. "I'm sorry I know what you want, and I can't help you, no matter what he is still my brother."

Harry scowled. "He's killing thousands of innocent people! He's a monster! He doesn't deserve to be any ones brother!"

"I can't betray him!... not like…" Alex sighed. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do."

"What if we told him you were alive."

Alex head came up slowly and he turned. Ron looked him in the eye firmly.

"He wouldn't believe you, and even if he did he still wouldn't be able to find me."

"Fawkes found you." Said Ron.

"I let him."

There were murmurs and whispering.

"I doubt you could hide from him for long once he realized you were alive, before he thought you were dead so he didn't try so hard to find you, but now… he's even more powerful and determined to get what he wants."

Alex gave a half smile. "I see why you are the strategist. If you told him about me, yes it would be difficult for me, but I've been able to hide for sixteen years, I highly doubt he would be able to find me."

"For some one who won't help us fight him, you seem very determined not to go back to him or even let him know you exist." Said Harry.

Alex turned back to him. "He's my brother, I love him, but as you said before, he is a murderer. I have never agreed with the things he has done, but some how through all his sanity I know he still loves me, and I cannot betray that, no matter what."

"And when everyone in the world has been either killed or enslaved by him, what will you do then." Said Hermione.

"I have already taken precautions incase of that, I've created a haven for children. I'm sure you have noticed a slight increase in your students population, as long as there are children in the world I will be there to protect them."

"And the ones that he kills." Says Remus.

"My heart bleeds for every innocent life he has stolen, but it still doesn't change anything."

He turned away from them, and their wands which had been lowered now sprang back up.

"I will be leaving now."

He shimmered out of existence, the hastily fired stunners missing him entirely.

**RIDDLE**

Harry stared at his Godfather across from him on the couch. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was alive! But he was alive because of Alex, Voldemorts brother.

Sirius eyes were sad and he seemed lost in his own world, Harry felt a twinge of jealousy, Alex knew Sirius better than he did and he had actually been able to save him while all Harry had done was get him killed in the first place.

Harry bit his lip and ducked his head, what kind of leader was he?!

The room was quiet and empty besides for the two of them and a small fire crackling in the fire place.

"He's changed from how I remember him." Whispered Sirius

"Hm?"

"He use to always smile." Sirius gave a faint laugh. "I remember thinking when I was younger that maybe Voldemort had split him self in two, one part to be good and innocent while the other part would be as evil as it could be they were so different. I shouldn't have left him Harry, him and Reggie."

"Your brother?"

Sirius sadly nodded. "Reggie deserved better than a traitors death."

Harry suddenly saw a new side of his Godfather, the seriousness that was his name sake.

Sirius suddenly looked up and met Harry's eyes. "I wish I could protect you from this war Harry, your too young for this, …but… I suppose its to late now." He gave a broken smile. "It seems I'm too late for a lot of things."

Hesitantly Harry stood and then stood in front of Sirius, gently he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your not too late Padfoot, just a little delayed and once the war is over I want to move in with you and Remus like you said and we can be a family. Like mum and dad would have wanted."

Shakily Sirius gave him a water smile. "Look at me! I'm like some girl crying over all this, oh bloody hell." He grabbed Harry in to a bear hug.

"I never want to lose you again Harry, you're all I've got left besides Remus."

**RIDDLE**

The Order sat solemnly in the living room.

"Well that was a waste of time." Said Ron unhappily.

Everyone murmured or grunted their agreement.

Hermione glanced at Ron. "I don't think so." Everyone looked at her curiously.

"We learned that Voldemort has a weakness."

"What?!" Exclaimed Minivera.

Hermione glanced at her. " Alex said that Voldemort loved him, and even if he doesn't he obviously wanted him back. If we have Alex, perhaps we can make an exchange."

"No! We are not going to hand some one over to Voldemort just to benefit our own goals! That's just wrong!" Said Harry angrily, everyone shifted uncomfortable.

"You can't be serious!" Said Harry astonished.

Sirius sighed. "You can't just hand him back to his brother, that would be the stupidest thing this Order has ever done, or didn't you notice the high level of magic that Alex was using and that he left in a fashion that I have never seen. Can you imagine that in Voldemorts hands, it would be like handing all the equipment for a bomb in to the hands of an expert bomb maker!"

"So that would be a no on the handing over of Voldemorts brother." Said Ron to Hermione who just frowned sadly.

Harry sighed. "For now we should just leave him alone, maybe he will change his mind on helping us, but if he doesn't. We need to be prepared for any possible attacks. Our spy hasn't reported anything yet, but they tell me something is happening."

Everyone looked grim, it was never a good thing when Voldemort was planning something.

**RIDDLE**

**Later that night….**

A figure slipped out of the Order Headquarters and activated a portkey.

They landed outside a rather grandiose castle and carefully made their way in side.

The person stopped outside a door and knocked.

"Enter."

They entered. "I have news."

**RIDDLE**

With a grunt Draco landed on the ground gasping for air as if he had just run a long distance.

"Alex!"

A door opened. "Draco!? Don't be so loud!"

Alex pulled him into the building and through the corridors until they reached his room.

"Alex he knows about you! There was spy in the Order, I still don't know who, but he's looking every were for you and Alex, …" A fear full look entered Draco's eyes. "He's furious, I've only seen him get like this after a battle with Potter."

Alex sighed. "Well I knew it would happen eventually." He glanced around his room. "Alright, I'll get you a new portkey and pack up my stuff."

Draco glanced around at the bare furnishings, he had never actually been in Alex's room. There were no personal objects besides for a shelf of books and on photo on the night stand.

Draco's eyes widened as he saw it. "Is that?!"

A sad look came across Alex's face. "Yes, that's him before…well. It's in the past." He tossed Draco a small locket with a snake over its silver heart. "The activation word is Sushi, it's a muggle food that I doubt you will ever have cause to mention."

Draco put the locket on. "Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you just go to the haven, the kids love when you visit."

Alex gave him a faint smile. "And I love to visit them, but, it would be dangerous if its location was discovered and… it's getting harder to hide myself."

Draco nodded solemnly. "Be careful."

Alex nodded. "Stay safe." Alex dropped the apparition wards around his house allowing Draco to apparate away.

Alex turned back to his room and glanced at the picture. "You should have listened to me Tom."

**RIDDLE**

Harry stormed into Minivers office. "We have a problem."

"They found out! How, we were the only ones who could have possible known!"

Harry glanced around at the gathered Order members. "Which means we have a spy."

Silence reigned throughout the room.

"The only way Voldemort would believe such a thing would be if he saw it with his own eyes, so it was some one who was there who saw it and was able to put it in a pensive for him."

"But who! Who would betray us!" Said Ron angrily.

Harry looked at Minivera. "Only the one who has the most to gain."

"Harry you can't possibly!.. I mean.." Sirius as well as the rest of the order looked shocked and Minivera along with them.

"Harry I would never serve Voldemort! You know that!" Said Minivera.

Harry nodded. "I know, but would you make a bargain with him I wonder? What information that you don't think will hurt us and in return he doesn't attack Hogwarts?"

"Harry I am not the spy!" Said Minivera.

Harry pulled out a small vial. "Would you take veritissuem to prove it."

Minivera faultered, every one stared at her with shocked and horrified eyes.

Carefully she folded her hands. " I never told him anything that would hurt us, and he will be distracted by his brother to allow us to make a move! … It's what Albus would have done Harry."

Harry scowled. "Well Albus is dead, so I would say his judgment was a bit off."

Sirius lunged forward and took her by the shoulders and began to shake her while the others tried to pull him off her. "What did he give you! What could he possible give you to betray Alex!"

Finally they were pulled apart. Minivera lay gasping on the floor, while Sirius was restrained in a chair.

"The students." Whispered Minivera. "He made a wizards oath that any students in Hogwarts would be unharmed."

Harry stood shaking with rage. "Then all he has to do is bring down Hogwarts so there will be no students in it!"

Minivera gasped. "No!"

Harry turned away. "Take her away."

**RIDDLE**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, please review. I appreciate any suggestions or advice you can give!**


End file.
